


Once More With Feeling

by Nocturnalist (CaptainJack)



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just read, Post-Season/Series 01, truth at last
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJack/pseuds/Nocturnalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a long story" Henry said a little apologetically and quite nervously.</p><p>"It really is quite a long story, he isn't just saying that to avoid the question," Abe reassured her.</p><p>"It's Friday afternoon, I have time," Jo said, determined to have the truth this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, short.

"It's a long story" Henry said a little apologetically and quite nervously.

"It really is quite a long story, he isn't just saying that to avoid the question," Abe reassured her.

"It's Friday afternoon, I have time," Jo said, determined to have the truth this time.

"We'll probably need several weekends to get through it all, so we should begin. I just have a couple of requests to make before we begin. One, what ever else you do don't send me to the loony bin, I have a phobia for reasons that will shortly become apparent. Two, hear me out, don't run away, and please hold your questions until I've finished a section of my life and bear with me if I think that your question would be better answered by another section of my life that we have not yet reached. Three, don't tell anyone, they'll either through us both in the loony bin or they'll dissect me. Last, bear with me because I'm terrified and I haven't done this in a very long time," Henry said his hands visibly shaking in terror.

"Shhh, shhh, Dad, it's okay, she's logical, she'll think about it and we both know that the truth is the only thing that explains all the facts, it'll be fine, I bet she'll take it almost as well as Mom did, shh, shh, it's okay, she won't hurt you," Abe said handing Henry a tall glass of whiskey which he immediately downed. Jo was scared now, some of the things Abe had said didn't make any sense, but some of them did in the context of henry's obvious terror. And that much whiskey at a time never boded well.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning," henry said, "I was born september 7th 1779 and I'm an immortal." He let her take that in for a moment.

"That doesn't make any sense at the moment, but continue because I have a feeling you're going somewhere with this and I want to know where," Jo said as kindly as she could as she was afraid that henry was going to have a stress induced heart attack. It turned out she was right.

"Oh, you're just about to have a demonstration as I'm having a heart attack. Abe explain in the car," he said before he was rendered unable to speak by the fact that he was dying.

"Usually I would tell you to turn your back, but you need to see this at least once to really believe it,"Abe said apologetically, "Although in a way it's a bit of a relief because when we see him next he won't be so worried and he won't have had to hurt himself to prove it to you. It really is better that the way it happened with Mom, with her he got himself stabbed and didn't have time to explain." Henry stopped moving, his eyes glazed over, and he disappeared.

 

 


End file.
